


Charms

by Rakath



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakath/pseuds/Rakath
Summary: A pre-gig ritual.





	Charms

“What is she doing?” Jonah watched as their front woman and songwriter moved on to the fourth jewelry store of the evening. “We have a gig, we need to be in the venue in an hour.”

“Leave her alone.” Grace scrolled through her phone, Jonah was starting to annoy her. He was good on the guitar but he was like an old lady with schedules. “This is important to her.”

“Why is it so important she buys a stupid charm, can’t she do it tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow won’t be before our show.” Grace glanced over at Jonah, debating what to tell him. She knew more about Maya’s compulsion than Jonah, simply from knowing Maya longer.

“This is some good luck ritual? Maya didn’t seem the type.”

Grace put her phone away, “See that bracelet she’s got on.”

“The tacky thing covered in charms?”

“She buys herself a charm every time she has to go on stage.” Grace didn’t have a problem with Maya needing to do this, but she remembered the look on Maya’s face the one time she thought she lost a charm from it. A heartbroken manic look that just- didn’t fit with the Maya she knew. “This is even for her concert and recital stuff.”

“So what’s the deal with her need to buy tacky charms.”

“Dunno, I don’t ask her about her secrets.”

“Aren’t you like her best friend? Have you asked her boyfriend?”

Grace glared at Jonah, “Maya’s an open book, about absolutely everything. Except that. And I wouldn’t want anyone digging into my secrets. Would you?”

That hit a mark, Jonah went quiet for a few moments. “You aren’t a little bit curious? About why Maya has to do this?”

“I’m keeping a promise for someone.” 

Grace and Jonah both jumped at her voice, they were so lost in talking about Maya they lost track of her. “Hey, Maya, we were just-”

“Sorry I took so long, we can get to the venue.”

Grace and Jonah exchanged a look. It took Jonah far too long to figure out what Grace’s look meant, “I’ll go bring the car around.”

“So,” once Jonah was gone, “You wanna tell me, since we were talking about it.”

“It’s nothing.”

Grace considered, very carefully, her next move, and put her arm around Maya’s shoulder, “You don’t have to tell me, but you can.”

Maya glanced at Grace, then the hand on her shoulder, then back at Grace, “Someone promised I’d get a new charm before every show, that they’d be there at every show. I just thought- if I get a charm before each show that means he’s here. Somehow.”

“This is about him, isn’t it.” The mysterious ‘him.’ Maya’s first boyfriend, Grace knew she could find out his name. She had enough details about him by now. Hockey player. Went to Degrassi. Dead. It wouldn’t even be hard for her to find it, but she never searched. Maya, somehow, was her best friend.

And some secrets were best kept, not dug up.

Maya didn’t answer Grace’s statement, she didn’t confirm what was obvious. She didn’t have to, but it said more that she didn’t. “Don’t tell Jonah, I’d rather he think I’m some stupid little girl.”

“Wasn’t planning on it, guy seems worthless anyway. With his weird thing with Princess Moneybags. No socials. He’s hiding something.”

“Who isn’t?”

Well, that was the thing wasn’t it. Everyone had something they hid. What she knew about Maya’s past, this mysterious him that caused her so much pain. Grace knew she could never tell Maya her secret, it’d just burden her further. “Jonah’s back, let’s get going.”

“Yeah…”

**Author's Note:**

> So... in my blogpost series rewatching Degrassi Season 12 (shameless plug: thelavenderprose.wordpress.com ) I got to 'Tonight, Tonight' and... well, here we are.
> 
> What if Maya kept buying charms for herself just to feel close to Cam.
> 
> I'd apologize but I'm not sorry.


End file.
